


Hidden Agenda

by mandilorian



Series: Pulling a fast one [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Anal Sex, Baby Animals, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NOT related to the porn I promise, Rimming, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like men, very light D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandilorian/pseuds/mandilorian
Summary: Grantaire loves living in the country, enjoying baby animals and the love of his life, but Enjolras just wants Grantaire to stop disappearing in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: Pulling a fast one [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013178
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Hidden Agenda

**Author's Note:**

> Courtesy of [this comment](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/355138756), which actually provided a better title of "Grantaire gets dicked down lovingly".
> 
> This story is set roughly six months after the events of [Marriage of (Con)venience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074956) and I would recommend reading that one first for maximum emotional payoff, but this should still make sense without it.

Enjolras woke up with a smile. He had been waking up with a smile for the last six months if he was honest with himself. He reached over to try and find the main source of his sappy mood only to find that Grantaire’s side of the bed was empty. Again.

Enjolras groaned. It was barely dawn and he was an early riser. Grantaire, a self-proclaimed sloth who assured him that he would not wake before noon had been sneaking out of their bed well before the first ray of sunrise. In the beginning, it had been endearing (still true, Enjolras corrected), Grantaire had never lived in the country and he’d never had a chance to care for an animal in his life. The harsh reality of life as an orphan in London was not conducive to unconditional affection. When they moved to Yorkshire to oversee Enjolras’ mills Grantaire took to the country life like ducks to water. He cooed over barnyard animals, attempted to cuddle a sheep and befriended the horses through bribery with apples and carrots. 

It was all so sickeningly adorable and Enjolras, who had no particular opinion on the subject of animals whatsoever, was bursting with happiness until the devil incarnate arrived two weeks ago. 

Grantaire called her Mittens when she really should be called Knives. Or Lucifer. Or Satan. Or Mistress of evil.

The grey and white stray cat had claimed squatters rights in one of Enjolras’ barns. She was pregnant and she hissed and swiped her claws at Enjolras if he as much as breathed in her direction. She clung and purred to Grantaire and he spoiled her rotten with warm milk and boiled chicken because she was an “expectant mother” who “couldn’t fend for herself”. It only got worse when the kittens arrived and Grantaire needed to check on them at all hours of the day.

It should be noted that Grantaire’s nights still belonged wholly to Enjolras. And what nights they were. He loved coming home to find Grantaire in the dining room, waiting to talk about their day. Then they would move on to their bedchambers, which were connected, but kept separate for the sake of appearance; since Grantaire had moved in under the guise of being Enjolras’ secretary. 

Last night, he’d returned home from a prolonged and headache-inducing meeting with some potential investors at the mills and Grantaire surprised him with a hot bath and dinner served right in their room. He then dismissed all the servants and soaped Enjolras himself, rubbing all the knots and aches out of his back and shoulders. He dried Enjolras with nothing but his tongue and Enjolras had to stop himself from having Grantaire right there on the bathroom floor. The man insisted Enjolras laid back and let him do all the work and by the time Grantaire sunk down to ride him, Enjolras was nearly mad with desire.

Which was very similar to his current state, to be precise. Memories of last night sent all his blood downward and he wondered absently if he should go find Grantaire or take care of this particular distraction himself. He was in no stage for a potential encounter with a servant, however, so Enjolras slipped his hand under the cover and gave himself a soft stroke when Grantaire burst in. 

Excellent timing.

“Good morning my love, I have a surprise for you,” Grantaire announced brightly and moved to the bed, giving Enjolras a soft kiss.

“How convenient, I have something for you as well.” Enjolras grinned and attacked Grantaire’s mouth with his, pinning the smaller man into the bed and grinding his hips down for emphasis.

“What? No! Enjolras get off me! You are going to crush poor Mr. Biscuit!” Grantaire squirmed and pushed Enjolras out of the way.

“Mr. What? Who?” 

“Mr. Biscuit! One of Mittens’ kittens! He was particularly cheerful today so I brought him here to surprise you.” Grantaire then proceeded to produce a wrinkly looking orange kitten from his pocket. The animal whined miserably and Grantaire was making soothing noises to its ear while complaining about Enjolras’ lack of manners and waltzed back out of the door to presumably calm the traumatised kitten down some more.

Enjolras had to amend his opinion. He hated animals with a passion.

***

Enjolras felt like a petulant child.

It was irrational, he knew Grantaire adored him and he was ecstatic that Grantaire had wonderfully adjusted to their quieter life in the country. Twice a week he went with Enjolras to the school, where he gave the children art and history lessons. Their house was full of little pictures Grantaire’s students drew and even with their dubious quality, Enjolras refused to let anyone throw them out. 

They took long walks and debated politics, philosophy, and the merits of English tea vs. American coffee. They spent hours reading quietly together in the library, with Grantaire occasionally dramatising his favourite Shakespeare verses and Enjolras periodically asking his opinions on all matters under the sun. Their staff was loyal and discreet and they did not have to conceal their mutual affection much. Combeferre and Eponine had left for America two months ago and they were coming back in six, right before winter started again.

It was just that he liked their idle mornings together. They would have breakfast brought in, trade gentle kisses, and more often than not not so gentle kisses. Grantaire would be soft and pliant from the night before and he would let Enjolras coax little gasps and moans out of him under the soft glow of the morning sun.

Never mind, the kittens wouldn’t stay helpless forever and in a few weeks they would grow up and Grantaire could rest once more. At least he had today free, Enjolras told himself. They were having late breakfast together, Grantaire having left the bed at the crack of dawn to check on the cats (again).

“You know,” Enjolras said while pulling Grantaire’s chair closer to him. “I only have a few letters to write today, so we can spend our day in the library.” He grabbed Grantaire’s hand in his and started brushing kisses on his knuckles. “Lounging on the settee”- he nuzzled Grantaire’s neck- “or you can be on the desk while I write.” He moved to a tender spot just behind his lover’s right ear.

Grantaire gave a gratifying full-body shudder and moved closer. He fed Enjolras a piece of plum and kissed a corner of his mouth. “Why would I sit on the desk if you need to write letters?” 

“Did I say sit? I meant to bend you over the desk. It is such a big old thing, that oak one in the library. Every time I look at it I wonder what you would look like all spread out for me there.” 

“Enjolras,” Grantaire whined. “You’d better follow that up.”

“Oh I will. And some more besides.” He started to pull Grantaire into his lap to make good on his promise. He’d have Grantaire anywhere, polite society be damned, when a knock on the door halted him. 

“Apologies, sir, but Mr. Grantaire, we couldn't find Mittens and her babies and you told us to come and find you if that should happen,” one of their kitchen maids, Floreal, informed the room while twiddling her thumbs nervously. “I think the barn was too cold. We kept finding her and the wee ones in the hayloft but we have looked everywhere and still couldn’t find them today.”

She didn’t have to be nervous, however, for Grantaire shot out of his seat faster than Enjolras ever saw him move. Without a backward glance, he sprinted out of the room to look for those damn cats.

Enjolras pinched the bridge of his nose. He was going to have to do something drastic. With a sigh, he got out of his seat to look for their head cook, Madame Houcheloup.

***  
Enjolras was a man with a plan. He knew that Grantaire would spend most of the day looking after various animals. Winter was much colder in Yorkshire and Grantaire was worried the whole herd of sheep, horses, and dairy cows they kept were going to freeze to death despite the assurance of their farmhands that the animals were bred to withstand this particular climate and had survived here for generations.

Enjolras came back to their bedroom and found Grantaire freshly bathed, brushing his hair out in front of the dresser. He had to spend extra time cleaning himself these days since he was almost always covered in mud and hay.

Good. Enjolras could proceed with the first part of his plan then.

He stripped off, piece by piece as he entered the room. One of his favourite things about Grantaire is the look he got in his eyes every time he saw Enjolras in any state of undress. They had been sharing a bed for six months and Grantaire still looked at him like a starving man in front of a banquet table.

Enjolras had no problem getting hard just by that hungry look alone, but Grantaire’s wet hair and torso barely covered by the bathrobe certainly helped. By the time he got to the dresser, Enjolras was fully naked, his cock strained forward and he edged towards Grantaire slowly, taking time to gauge Grantair’s reaction.

“Evening, love.” Enjolras stood in front of Grantaire, fitted his hand through the man’s hair and stroked his head gently. Grantaire’s pupils were blown wide with want since the moment he quietly stripped, now they had gone impossibly dark, and Grantaire leaned into Enjolras’ caress. He licked his lips and wrapped them around Enjolras immediately.

He fitted his hand at the base of Enjolras’s cock and started sucking the swollen tip without any preamble. Grantaire’s mouth was nothing short of a miracle, Enjolras thought. He was such an eloquent speaker and his argument reduced Enjolras to bubbling nonsense faster than anyone ever had.

Now, though, it was a different paradise altogether. His mouth was warm and inviting, Enjolras sighed with pleasure the minute it closed around him. Grantaire sucked and licked Enjolras’ tip without moving down on the shaft, just darting his tongue out to nudge at the slit repeatedly.

“Grantaire. R. Please.” Half a minute in and Enjolras couldn’t stop the plea coming from his lips.

Grantaire pulled out with a noisy slurp that somehow managed to be the most erotic sound in the world. He kept his hands busy with the slow, teasing stroke that was not enough but was still maddening. He looked up to Enjolras from under his dark eyelashes, batted them innocently, and asked,

“Please what? Are you not enjoying my mouth?”

Enjolras groaned with a mixture of frustration and arousal. Grantaire had never made things easy for him, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. “Of course I am. Christ. Grantaire, I want more. I want your tongue everywhere.” Enjolras’ legs were shaking. He was fighting not to thrust his hip forward. Perhaps it had been a bad idea to let Grantaire suck him off standing up.

Grantaire gave a wicked grin and raised an eyebrow at him. “But I am loving this. If you want more, you are going to have to make me.”

Enjolras took that for an invitation it was and pulled Grantaire’s hair sharply with his fingers. He knew Grantaire occasionally liked their bedroom antics on the rougher side, but he still liked to check if it was alright. Now, though, he dragged Grantaire’s head onto his cock and forced him to take as far as his throat would allow. He jerked his lover’s head up and down harshly and savoured every choking noise from the man. Fireworks exploded behind his eyes every time the tip of his cock reached the back of Grantaire’s throat and the pleasure was close to unbearable.

“Oh my God. You are so good for me. Look at you fucking taking all of it,” Enjolras panted out, winding his fingers tightly in Grantaire’s hair, keeping his head still while he fucked his mouth harder and harder. “I want you to suck my cock forever, R. Follow me everywhere so I can fuck you all the time.” 

Grantaire made a desperate whine of assent in his throat that sent a vibration through Enjolras’ whole body. Enjolras let go of the last of his control and thrusted into his face with abandon. Grantaire flattened his tongue right on the underside of his cock and he wanted to cry. Grantaire was beautiful and perfect, his eyes had gone glassy with tears, but he kept swallowing and choking on Enjolras down to the root like it was the only thing he’d ever wanted to do.

“I’m not gonna last. R- where do you want it - where? _Fuck_.”

Grantaire pulled out just in time to let Enjolras come all over his face and opened his mouth up again to catch the rest of the release. He showed Enjolras the liquids collected on his tongue before swallowing and Enjolras growled with a force of possessiveness that hit him stronger every time he saw Grantaire like this, all marked up and delirious with desire.

It was so good. Too good. They were made to be together and Enjolras’ head was clouded with a litany of _mine mine mine_ before he hurled Grantaire up for a bruising kiss.

Grantaire surrendered to him immediately and Enjolras felt the other man’s hard length pressing into his thighs. He threw Grantaire onto the bed and Grantaire moved up, spreading his legs in anticipation of a reciprocal from Enjolras.

Oh, he knew Enjolras loved blowing him alright.

“Not today, darling.” He smiled viciously and flipped Grantaire onto his stomach, head pressed into the pillow. Grantaire whimpered and moved his hips forward in search of friction, but Enjolras pressed his hands down the man’s back and stilled him.

“Uh ah. Not any of that either.” Grantaire tried to wiggle free and Enjolras moved quickly to spread his legs out once more. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of Grantaire’s head and slowly nosed his way down to his neck. He licked the space between Grantaire’s shoulder blades, held his hips in a firm grip and rained gentle kisses down his back.

Enjolras made it to the final tip of Grantair’s spine and moved lower to spread his perfectly sculpted cheeks apart and pressed his tongue right in the middle, licking a long strip upward.

Grantaire screamed.

“Enjolras! What are you doing? Ahh- fuck fuck fuck.” Grantaire writhed beneath him and Enjolras didn’t bother stopping to reply because, well, it was obvious they were both enjoying what he was doing.

He stabbed his tongue more firmly onto Grantair’s entrance, seeking permission to loosen him up. He spit into the soft flash and sucked it back out to the sound of Grantaire’s incoherence blasphemy. 

“You are gorgeous like this, every inch of you,” Enjolras mumbled to Grantaire’s back between his licks. “I love tasting you.” He stabbed his tongue further inside of Grantaire, relishing in the heat and the moans he was able to get out of him. Now that his lover was loose and shaking, he dipped his index finger into the jar of oil they left by the bedside table and slipped it into Grantaire, keeping his tongue lapping around the rim all the while.

Grantaire made more desperate whines and moved to take his leaking cock in his hand and Enjolras bit down on his back harshly to stop him.

“No,” he hissed, replacing Grantaire’s hand with his own. “You’ll come from me and nothing else.” His left hand was stroking Grantaire firmly in time with his two fingers now twisting inside of the man, who was sobbing with needs. “Say it, say you’ll come for me.” 

“Please, please Enjolras, I’m yours-- I’ll do anything. Please fuck me now, I need you. Please I’ll make it good.”

“Shh, you are always so good.” Enjolras said soothingly between crooking his fingers in Grantaire, finding a spot that made him mewl and pressing harder onto it. His tongue joined his fingers, greedy for more of Grantaire. “I’ll take care of you and then I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll feel me for days.” 

The threat seemed to be enough to send Grantaire over the edge. He shook and came into Enjolras’ waiting hand. Enjolras withdrew his fingers, allowing Grantaire a moment to recover. His own cock, which softened after Grantaire’ excellent ministrations earlier, now straining again in response to the taste in his mouth and the mess in his hand. Enjolras flipped him onto his back, made a show of licking his fingers out one by one while keeping his legs straddled on Grantaire’s hips.

Grantaire made a choking noise and pulled Enjolras down for a gentle kiss that betrayed the heat of the moment. Enjolras kissed him back, running his hands reverently up and down Grantaire’s flanks. He nuzzled Grantaire’s neck and got up on his elbow’ to look into the other man’s eyes.

“You were made for me, do you know that?”

“I have my suspicions, but do try to convince me.” Grantaire grinned and used Enjolras’ distraction to his advantage and switched their position. He lowered his body down to press against Enjolras’ arousal in case his message wasn’t clear. “You promised me something else earlier too…”

Enjolras couldn’t let Grantaire take control again, this was not a part of his plan, so he took a chance and brought his hand down Grantaire’s arse, slapping him firmly.

“Holy God, Enjolras. Do that again,” Grantaire practically purred, sliding off him and went on his elbows and knees, presenting Enjolras with an unbearably inviting sight. Enjolras slid his now rock-hard cock on the cleft of Grantaire’s arse while bringing his hand down to Grantaire’s soft flash a few more times. His lover just came not five minutes ago, but his cock twitched with interest at Enjolras’ touches. 

Grantaire was reduced to pleading again. He wailed and shout and threatened to leave for London if Enjolras didn’t fuck him _right the fuck now_.

“I’m begging you, Enjolras. You promised! Please--you promised.” Grantaire rocked back against Enjolras’ touch and he couldn’t resist anymore, he pushed three of his fingers into Grantaire to make sure he was still ready. Granatire took him with little resistance, he was still slicked with oil and Enjolras’ tongue from earlier. Enjolras suppressed a groan, his lover felt like heaven around his fingers and he knew it would only get better in a few seconds.

Finally, when his own cock was throbbing so much it was painful, Enjolras slicked himself with more oil and slowly pushed his tip into Grantaire, who sobbed with a mixture of relief and pleasure.

Enjolras let out a moan as he pushed himself all the way into the tight, welcoming heat. It was almost too much. Grantaire shuddered and clenched around him and he wanted to come on the spot. He pulled out almost entirely and slammed back in, making Grantaire keened.

“Christ God--Enjolras. I love your thick cock. Come on, fuck me. I can take it.”

Enjolras’ answer was to thrust harder and push his hand down between Grantaire’s neck and shoulder to hold him in place “Yes? Is this hard enough for you? Hard enough for your tight little hole?”

Grantaire screamed and kept pushing back into him, never one to take things lying down. Enjolras reached over and gave Grantaire a few strokes. He whimpered out a few yeses and pleases and twisted his neck to look at Enjolras with such blatant affection that he had to pull out so they could be face to face.

“I adore you so fucking much, R.” He whispered to Grantaire’s neck before letting himself thrust back into the irresistible pull that is his lover’s body again. “You are so fucking tight--God I can’t handle it.” He knew he was close, but it was all so good and he preemptively mourned the approaching end as the sensations built and built into a boiling point.

Grantaire kissed him messily and sucked a blood bruise into his neck, where the cravat would hardly hide it when Enjolras hit a particularly good spot inside of him. 

“I--ahh--love you too. Touch me again please--I’m coming.” Enjolras could deny him nothing and he drove back with a relentless tug at Grantaire’s perfect cock, now slicked with his previous release and new beads of precome. He lifted Grantaire’s hip slightly to deepen his thrust and slammed into him a few more times, relishing in the new angle. His movement became harsher and more erratic and Grantaire clenched around him while moaning his name like a prayer. Enjolras finally came with a shout and he filled Grantaire up with his release.

Grantaire was still fully hard and he ran his hands all over Enjolras’ body instead of touching himself simply because Enjolras had told him not to. 

“God, you are perfect, R. Such a good boy for me.” Enjolras whispered above him before ducking his head down to take Grantaire into his mouth. He only needed to suck half a dozen times before Grantaire came again for the second time tonight, always with Enjolras’ name on his lips.

Enjolras collapsed on top of his lover, both of them panting audibly.

“Hmmm, you are my favourite blanket,” Grantaire mumbled sleepily, cuddling Enjolras closer. Enjolras reached for a washcloth at the foot of the bed and cleaned them both up quickly, whispering terms of endearment all the while. Grantaire was thoroughly wrung out and felt asleep even before Enjolras pulled a blanket over them. He signed contentedly, pulled Grantaire to his chest and pushed his nose into the nape of his neck and closed his eyes.

***

Enjolras woke up pleasantly warm and sated. He reached over and was delighted to find Grantaire asleep, head pillowed on his chest. He tucked his lover closer, inhaling the scents of jasmine and sandalwood that were unmistakably Grantaire. The sun was high so he knew it was close to midday and his hands started to roam to savour every inch of Grantaire.

It was a tactical mistake. The man woke up and sat bolt upright. 

“Oh no! What time is this? I have to go check on Mittens!”

Enjolras groaned and pulled him back down onto his chest. “They are fine, go back to sleep.”

“How would you know that? It’s snowing Enjolras! They will be all wet and cold.” He kept trying to leave the bed, but Enjolras held him closer. “Wait, did you tire me out last night so I wouldn’t check on them?” Grantaire demanded. Damn him for being so quick. 

Enjolras felt a blush creeping to his cheeks. He was hoping they could avoid this subject, but it seemed he had no choice.

“Well, ahh, I just miss having you here in the morning. So I thought I could tempt you to stay longer if I made the night more...memorable?”

Grantaire snorted. “Oh Enjolras, you impossible man. Why didn’t you just say something! This is temporary anyway, the kittens will grow up and I’d never leave this bed ever again.” Grantaire smiled at him indulgently and kissed the tip of his nose before continuing, “But now I have to go check on them quickly.”

“I didn’t want to pressure you into staying in bed against your will!” Enjolras took a deep breath before admitting another defeat. “About the cats, I thought it would help your peace of mind if they are not outside? All the time?”

“Huh?”

“We have so many empty rooms in this house! Madame Houcheloup said the one right by the kitchen is very warm,” Enjolras hid his head in the pillow, he was terrible at not catering to Grantaire’s every whim. It was probably a problem, but he didn’t particularly care to remedy it. “So I asked her to make up that room as your cat room, put soft carpets and old armchairs in there for them so they can make their nest or whatever it is that cats do.”

Grantaire couldn’t seem to stop laughing, he laughed so hard there were tears in his eyes and Enjolras felt the urge to pout. This was all Grantaire’s fault anyway, Enjolras wouldn’t be such a besotted weakling if Grantaire hadn’t argued his way into his heart and then his bed. 

“If you don’t stop laughing I’m releasing the damn cats back into the northern wilderness tomorrow.”

Grantaire snuggled closer to him and Enjolras instinctively wrapped his arms around the man. “Oh you wouldn’t, Enjolras, you really really wouldn’t.” 

“No, I wouldn’t.” Enjolras signed.

“Now, about the calves and lambs….”

**Author's Note:**

> Second alternative title: how Grantaire got a menagerie.
> 
> pssst...I didn't want to force my friends and family to proofread my sexually explicit content against their will, so if any of you would like to volunteer to beta my future porn, please let me know! Oh and I got a [tumblr](https://themandilorian.tumblr.com/)! Come say hi!


End file.
